The truth of Tecna
by Stormbringer Avalon
Summary: Tecna has a secret past and the rest of the winx need to find out what it is before it is to late!


** I do not own winx this is a fan creation! -Cat**

Chapter one ,what the fairy dust

what the fairy dust

must not tell winx and the boys be in so much trobule its been so long and they still dont know my secret and if they fond out...Tecna! Musa voice drifted into my room interupting my boys are here come on.I rushed out of my room to outside were I saw Musa,Bloom Stella and Layla standig infront of are school speailest were just arving on there bikes. all the girls started geting all lovey dovey with thier boyfriend(Bloom and Sky, Stella and Braydon,Flora and Helia and Musa and Riven)i do like Timmy but i dont get all lovey of nowhere my cell went off and i picked up in one seconed flat yes ill me there as soon as possible ok bye.I hung up everyone was staring at me thier was complete Layla broke it and said Tecna who was that?Yeah who Stella added.I was You can tell us were your friends,flora pixe Diget game flying from the its inlogaicl not to tell your friends she im sorry but i just cant in 5 seconds falt i was delinx i chanted the teloporting spell and went throurgh a portal nobody but me knowing were i was did she go? said said Stella.i dont know said bloom but what every it is I have a bad feeling about it.

Ariving to Zenith I went tumbling thourth a portl intill i reached in the wrong I miscutled thought Tecna.i put my hand on my fore head and strated to squinting i couldnt see the tower of the catsele Well no point on just standing here confused wich was very rare when it happened to me.i starting WALKING,there was many many dangores creatures ok Zenith so if i ran in to any i would need all my power to defet them.I started walking west the direction my home was.i walked for about a mile and saw a big oat tree,and theres the evil robot cheeath how lives in it,wait a sec EVIL ROBAT CHEEATH! Story has it that the cheeath was born in black fire and was living in peace and happiness(stranger things have happened in Zenith) but when its mother died from being killed my people from zenith this oak tree was so beatiful the best place to louwer people to his made the tree his home and anyone how dared to aproch he would attack and in this case was me so i transformed into enchantix and starting fighting with all i had witch SHOULD be anough. back at alfea well anyome have any gusses were she is? asked Layla,I know I know said stella the...shoping mall! Stella its not time to joke wherever Tecna is she could me in great danger Stella and Timmys faces went has been somwhat disstent with us the last couple days said we should start looking in the center of gossip in the magic dimanen said Sky and Brandon were looking at each other Riven said annoyed he wasent the kind of person to ,thats were Sky said like it was ovibis wich it defentily that i little to far away musa said,i kinda agree Bloom it dosent hurt in trying said Layla and flora said and all the specialsts agreed two against umm... everyone else brandon said,well it setteled were going to elkryon said Layla,or as Sky calls it the center gossip she said as a joke.

back home i heard people running up and down this way and that way were in the name of magix im I? there was a wet cloth on my fore head ,was this a dream? I opened my eyes i was in my home the zenith palce princess tecna! my mother Queen Tressia russed over to me are you ok we can not have the air to the thron zenith happened i asked then i rembered it all im in zenith i was battling the evil robot cheeath and im pretty sure i lost because I was l was here being treated like i five year did u find me? and if your going to ask i didnt tell my friends that i was princess of of the faiy gaurds heard the fighting and she went to see what was going on and,she saw u there lieing on the ground and brought you back did you call me here i would like to know?Queen Tressia took a deep breath the kingdom is being attacked my an evil masked villan. What?

An evil old pal of Sky/blooms enemy

welcome to Elkryon the kingdom i will somday rule said should we go asked Bloom,this is like the bigest planet I have ever been should start by going to the prediceters cave he can help us find tecna,but its a long and dangores jorney so you better transiform said Brandon got ya stellla winked at him and all the winx transiformed into way do we go? asked Stella,into the forest said me in flora said as she rushed into the bright and sunny forest. Flora stoped in her air tracks she was looking at...Diaspro! Bloom said the rest if the winx must have catched up with flora everyone was silent intill the specialst catched up with the what are u doing here Sky asked,oh you know me Sky always outside helping animals and the less fourtnite,Diaspro said in her most angelatic voice but that wasent any bit angelatic. Tecna's secret tunnel

Tecna dear u had anough drama today and go do things you fairy teens do.I hade to agree with my mother anough was anough,and i knew just what to do.I walked down the main coor door of are palce and I pressed the wall to my left and it swung open,I quickly and quietly closed the was diffrent i just couldent think of it,wait right when the first person steped in after a few seconds the lights would come on BUT they were already on.

isnt this wierd

isn't it wierd that Diaspro decides to pretend to be nice when we are in Elkryon Bloom whispered to Sky ,what was that asked Diaspro sweetly(well she's trying) oh she was just comenting you dress,said Layla I know ant it just divene said Diaspro twirling in a we must be going said Sky,Diaspro stepped in front of Sky were are you going she asked? We are trying to to go to the predicetes cave and if you move we can Stella said inpaticntly. Sorry but we must be going Princess Diaspro,Layla said wish is my command said Diaspro moving out of Skys chessey thought Bloom.

Tecna's old friend

Tecna enchantix! I will blast you with all the power I have if you dont show yourself in the next five seconds.A tall boy how appers to be my age amerched from farther down the cave. Princess Tecna the boy said are you I asked,its me tecna the page that when we were twelve i therw you down the ? when i still was here on Zenith he was my favirite page becaue he was the only one how didnt have a crush(there was was a rumour if you did u would get a google power beems) on that school of your umm ...afeal? its Alefea and its wonderful. well nice seeing you again but I really need to be going it was nice to see you again Tec he said last time somone bowed to me was before i left for Alfea. goodbye i said cause didnt want to be rude.

just one tiny problem

this place is giving me the creeps said Flora as she flew around the bushes and trees. guys weres Bloom said Layla. Bloom, yelled ,Flora, Musa and me will go back you specialts go ahead if we find her i'll signle you we a blast of light if you find her well.. take her to us ordered Stella. were wasting time lets go said Layla how knew the sooner they found Bloom the better. bring her to us Stella said wich right now Stella was acting pretty wierd.

CHAPER TWO A CHAPTER OF DICOVERING Bloom!  
>Bloom!Musa is she moaned Stella(no longer very serouis on finding Bloom). Well you want her to risk being eatin by a monster of some sort Layla said putting her hand on her of course not Layla darling she's to pretty to be monster grinned you could always count on Stella to make a joke about one thing in a are you almost done of that tracking potion?.Its not working its almost like shes right behind us because this spell only works if the tracked is more then a kilometre away pretty silly huh .How is that possible if she was a metre away we would have seen is that Stella said pointing at a big cave suroned by some sort of ..elves?<p>

Tecna and the masked villan The floor of the secret tunnel shook under Tecna's feet and onee of royal palce gaurds yelled to the battle stations were under attack!Tecna rushed out of the tunnel not bother to shut it hurried to the mian entrance were Queen Tressa was the fairy dust said Tecna when she reached her are being attacked again by the masked not for long said Tecna,Queen Tressa grabbed Tecna's arm stopping Tecna it is to dangerous to go out there you could get hurt. Mom I have battled witches lord daker and am in the middle of fighting valtor whoever this mask villan is as can handle them. Well fine but if you get hit my one power beem i will get you in here faster then you can say fairy dust.

The Kingdom Of The Elf People

What are thoose quistioned Stella


End file.
